


from the bottom (of the ocean)

by sugargaysides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mermaids, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Logan, Queerplatonic relationship, Roman is a prince, Starvation, deceit's name is ethos, giant merman virgil, logan and patton are in a qpr, mermaid au, there are probably gonna be more ships i haven't decided yet tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargaysides/pseuds/sugargaysides
Summary: He was held up to the beast's face. Roman thrashed in its hands, desperately - and totally princely - wanting to squirm out of here but the giant held on tight. Remembering what Logan once said, 'stay still when you come across predators', the prince decided to stop moving, save for the slight shiver that ran over his freezing body as the hands gripped him tighter.-When Prince Roman comes across a mysterious cave near the bottom of the ocean, his best interest is to explore it.What he doesn't expect, however, is to be looking straight into death's throat.Literally.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. how it all began

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!   
> hope you enjoy my take on a mermaid au!   
> though i gotta warn you: updates won't be consistent!
> 
> trigger warnings will be listed at the beginning of each chapter!
> 
> TW: STARVATION

Roman was out on another adventure, thinking he was strong enough that he didn't need to bring Logan with him.   
He swam deeper and deeper, sword strapped to his side safely, as the water got darkened. By the time he found a cave, his teeth were chattering and goosebumps covered his skin. He should've brought something thicker to wear but he was in a hurry and couldn't risk getting caught by guards.

He stayed afloat in front of the immensely huge cave and huffed out a breath, certain he was going to find something worth his time. The further he swam into the cave faster his heart started beating. Emerald green eyes glanced from side to side, ready to pick up any danger that might cross his path. He didn't know how much time had passed before he came across a clearing in the cave. He was more than surprised when he saw nothing there, except for the gigantic beast sleeping before him.

Roman was speechless for a whole minute. He didn't move at all, too busy being astonished by the creature's size. He had, of course, heard about these monsters of intimidating size but he knew for sure he was more than intimidated by the sight.

And knowing what those monsters were known for, Roman knew he had to escape quick before the beast woke up. He wasn't ready to be devoured today, thank you very much. Swallowing the loud gasp he almost let out, he retreated backwards still warily staring at the creature. But then, it stirred. Roman foolishly came to a stop-

and the creature opened its eyes.

For a second, Roman was taken aback by the glowing violet orbs focusing on him. Their pupils formed into slits immediately and Roman remembered who - what - was in front of him. Choking back a scream, he didn't hesitate to try and flee the cave but it was in vain. The bigger creature caught up to him in no time and before he knew it, he was surrounded by darkness.

Until he was held up to the beast's face. Roman thrashed in its hands, desperately - and totally princely - wanting to squirm out of here but the giant held on tight. Roman couldn't even move his arms so bringing his sword was pointless. Remembering what Logan once said, 'stay still when you come across predators', the prince decided to stop moving, save for the slight shiver that ran over his freezing body as the hands gripped him tighter.

While the little merman was trying his best to look brave, Virgil gripped his throat to slightly cut off his waterflow. The tiny fish choked in pain, eyes shut close with tears slowly gathering in them. He was beautiful.

He heard his stomach rumble so loudly that rocks fell from the ceiling and licked his lips. The snack in his hands flinched at the sound and the pure hunger Virgil was sure could be seen in his eyes. Not wanting to hesitate much Virgil lifted the tiny fish to his open mouth, ignoring his screams of terror as he was about to be eaten alive. 

He almost chomped down on his lunch before he yelped in pain, spitting the fish out. Virgil touched the roof of his mouth with a webbed finger and when he took it out, he saw drops of blood on it. Focusing his gaze back at his food, he noticed the tiny sharp thing strapped to the merman. 

A sword.

The little fish had the audacity to stab him with that thing. Said fish got himself together before swimming back to the entrance while he was still distracted. Unfortunately for the fish, Virgil was not someone who just let his food run away, not when he was starving. 

Just as Roman reached the entrance of the cave he felt something tug on his fin. Knowing exactly what it was, he grabbed his sword and slashed behind him, not even looking at the damage he undoubtly caused. However, while the beast let him go, he didn't hear a single sound from the monster and that didn't sit right with him. He swam out of the cave before daring to look back. 

And there it was, nothing but its head and stretched arms peeking out the entrance as if it was stuck.   
Roman felt weird all of a sudden. Yes, he was well aware that the beast wanted to devour him *alive* but the sight of it, dropping its head onto its arms as if it gave up, letting out pitiful whines as its stomach growled. It looked pathetic.

But for some reason, Roman didn't like that. At all.

Reluctantly, he swam closer to the beast now that he knew it couldn't hurt him in its state. The monster peeked out through his dark fringe, trying to growl at him but his throat gave up halfway through. Exhausted, it closed its eyes and dropped its guard, not caring about what Roman could do to him. 

Virgil honestly couldn't care less anympre. He just wanted something down his throat but the little fish didn't want to cooperate. He closed his eyes, preparing himself to die any moment now. Surely the fish would use his sword to end his life. Virgil was okay with that, as long as he didn't need to feel the pain of starvation anymore. 

But then something touched his nose. And when he opened his eyes, his should-have-been snack stared right back at him. He didn't carry the expected hatred and disgust in his eyes but instead, a look of concern and pity. As much as Virgil hated being pitied he didn't call him out for it. Not like he could if he wanted to anyway, his voice hardly worked anymore. 

Spots of black entered his vision, Virgil was on his deathbed and, he supposed, seeing the pretty little fish was a great way to die. Before he passed out, however, he witnessed as the fish swam away. Away from the cave.

Away from him. 

-

Roman couldn't just stay there and watch the poor creature die. He had to get it food without sacrificing himself. 

So he decided to swim back to the kingdom, bring different kinds of food with him to help the giant out. But he had to be discreet or else his father would have his head. 

Sneaking back into the kingdom and into the castle, he ignored the many servants he passed on his way in order to hurry into the kitchen. He filled an empty sack with various foods, everything he found without alerting any of the cooks. When the sack was filled to the brim he took a secret escape avoiding the royal guards and made his way to the cave as quickly as possible. 

When he finally arrived he saw the beast unconscious, only its hair moving in the water. Worriedly, Roman lifted the sack of food under its nose, hoping the smell would wake it up. It took a few moments before its eyelids stirred and its eyes blinked open tiredly. Roman bit down the smile that wanted to creep onto his face and gestured silently to the food. 

Virgil for sure thought he was dead. But then a mixture of smells hit his nose and it seemed like toture. Food was near him and he couldn't lift a finger. His heart almost stopped at the blurred sight of the food. Not the fish. Virgil stopped seeing him as food the moment he motioned to the giant to eat. 

But he was still so, so tired and couldn't do much except open his mouth a little, seeing the little fish gulp at the sight of his sharp teeth. Virgil looked at the food before glancing back up again and opened his mouth a little wider. The fish then seemed to understand what he wanted and hesitatingly reached into the sack before putting it in Virgil's mouth. He immediately took his hand away as Virgil swallowed the little coral. It wasn't enough. 

Roman repeated the process over and over again as the sack of food grew lighter. Feeding a giant beast was the last thing on his list to do that day but it seemed harmless enough. The monster - was it even a monster anymore? - didn't look at him once as he gulped down his food before the sack was completely empty. 

The beast's stomach stopped growling and Roman had to sit down for a moment, the exhaustion finally catching up with his body. As he closed his eyes, he didn't notice the giant creature stare at him, unblinkling. With a faint swoosh of water, it picked him up - totally not making him yelp in surprise - and cradled him to his its chest. Roman squirmed a little before finally settling down, the beast's hand unexpectedly cozy. 

With a small yawn Roman closed his eyes again and slowly let sleep take over him, effectively putting him at the mercy of the giant merman.

Virgil looked down at the tiny fish, shocked that he was trusting him all of a sudden. He didn't want to let the fish go anytime soon, he knew it was a selfish thought but it was in his nature. 

So with Roman held carefully in his hands, Virgil retreated safely into his cave and laid down to continue his nap. 

He hoped the fish would still be with him when he woke up.


	2. one question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil are now closer than ever.  
> But what's up with Virgil's supposed friend?
> 
> Enter: Logan, Patton, Remus and Ethos!

"Virgil! Look what I found!"

The less-than-peaceful introduction between the giant merman and his little fish had grown into an unlikely friendship both of them cherished greatly. It felt like it was only yesterday when Virgil attempted to eat the other, when it was actually a couple weeks ago. 

The smaller merman left his home whenever it was time for his people to sleep and - knowing Virgil was way more talkative at night - kept him company until he passed out. Roman knew for a fact that Virgil would never let anything happen to him.

That was why they were here, at this very moment, spending time together near the bottom of the ocean. 

Amused, Virgil watched as his friend swam in circles around his nose, holding a worn-down bag that must have once belonged to a human - idiot creatures kept littering their sea, uncaring of those who actually lived down here - though Roman stared at it as if it was the kingdom's greatest treasure. Virgil disagreed.

That title was reserved for Roman.

"Aw, there's nothing inside," the smaller merman pouted in disappointment - Virgil thought it was cute - "you'd think the humans would be kind enough to give us something useful." With a huff, he dropped the bag and watched as it oh so slowly drifted to the ground. 

Virgil could only shrug as Roman swam up to his head and lied down. Virgil's hair floated around him like sea anemones, causing him to smile fondly. Virgil was someone who instantly relaxed him just by doing nothing. If you didn't count their first meeting, of course.

The prince was just about to fall asleep on the other's head when he heard a deep rumble echo through the water. He looked over Virgil's forehead to see him sniff the water. 

"What is it, Virge?" 

Another growl answered him.

"Did you see something?"

This time, instead of responding, Virgil leaped off the ground and swam with great speed the way they came from. Roman clutched at the strands of the merman's hair, internally hoping he didn't hurt him but Virgil was too distracted by his gut feeling. 

And that awful smell of ink.

-

"Have you seen Roman?" 

"Excuse me, miss? Is there any chance you've seen the prince?"

"Roman! Ro- Oh, sorry! I'll be quiet!"

Letting out a big, long sigh, Patton plumped down on a bench completely exhausted. His best friend had been missing all morning and for some reason, he was the only one who was concerned.

Not even the king himself seemed to worry much about his son.

The seahorse looked around at the many merpeople swimming by, not giving him a second glance. Before Patton could give up, however, he spotted a manta ray in the distance. Perking up, he swam as fast as he could towards the merperson, recognizing them as his good friend, Logan. 

"Logan! Wait up!"

The manta ray saw their friend approach and gifted him a small smile. Patton just barely stopped himself from crashing into the other before he asked,

"Have you seen Roman anywhere?!"

"Not since yesterday evening," their white eyes widened as they came to a realization. "Are you telling me, he hasn't come home yet?"

The pair's worry increased at their friend's absence. Roman was known for going on adventures but he always made sure to come home the same day. The fact that the young prince had not come back overnight was far from normal but it seemed that Patton and Logan were the only ones concerned. 

"Maybe Remus knows something?"

Patton looked at his friend with uncertain eyes. He didn't know Roman's twin as well as Logan did but he still had his doubts.

"Are you sure asking him is a good idea?"

"Remus has his... moods, but he does care about his brother, I'm sure," Logan took Patton's smaller hand and led him towards the palace. "If anyone were to know something about Roman's whereabouts, it would be him."

Patton gulped, "Well, if you're absolutely sure..."

-

"I've been waiting for you."

The last thing Roman expected to happen that day was finding an old, useless bag that had previously belonged to a human, and then being taken back to Virgil's cave with terrifying speed. However, what truly surprised the young prince was finding a peculiar merperson he'd never seen before. 

"Ethos, what are you doing here?"

Roman held back a gasp. It wasn't everyday that Virgil was in the mood to talk. Not even to Roman most of the time, but to a stranger? Or, well, not really a stranger since he knew the other's name.

"My, Virgil! No need to be so rude," said the octopus hybrid as he clutched a dark hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt, "I just thought a little social interaction could do you some good."

Ethos didn't seem to have noticed the prince yet. Not surprising since he was safely hidden in Virgil's large, webbed hands. He tried looking through his fingers as the two continued their conversation. They seemed to know each other well but there was obviously some kind of tension between them.

"I've seen you come out of your cave a lot more often recently, is there any reason for that?" The octopus raised an eyebrow at the other, knowing very well his friend had a secret. A tiny, little secret.

"Even if there's a reason, why would I tell you of all people?"

"We're friends, Virgil. Friends talk about each others' lives."

"I'm not so sure we are," the giant held his hands closer to his chest, feeling the warmth of his friend. He had to keep Roman hidden from the octopus or else he would have just wanted to ask more questions. 

Unfortunately for him, Ethos was incredibly good at reading people.

"You're hiding something from me."

Virgil was about to snap at him, denying his accusation but Ethos knew when he lied. Instead, he bit his tongue and hoped he wasn't too obvious.

Rising from where he was lounging, Ethos approached his friend slowly, watching his every move even though Virgil didn't dare move an inch. Ethos' dark hands reached out to touch his long fingers, pretending not to have heard the small gasp from inside Virgil's hands. Gently, he pried the fingers away from each other, and stole a glance through the slightly transparent webs attached between them.

Staring directly at Atlantica's crown prince.

"Oh my," Virgil held his breath, "what do we have here?"

Roman didn't know whether he should have been afraid of the octopus or not but Virgil certainly seemed nervous and so Roman automatically felt the same.

Ethos grinned at him - was he trustworthy? - not aware of Roman's heartbeat increasing. Virgil let him go a moment after Ethos directed his piercing gaze at the bigger merman and Roman didn't have the time to feel betrayed as the octopus approached him.

"The young prince himself, it is an honor," Ethos moved in a way that probably should have resembled a bow but his many tentactles were in the way. He didn't lose his grace though, something Roman was impressed at. Virgil merely sighed at his antics, not listening as the other continued, "Though I do have to ask: what brings you here to the outskirts?"

Roman - with Virgil's silent permission to do so - explained how he and Virgil first met and how that had eventually led to their close friendship. Ethos nodded along and he seemed genuinely interested in his storytelling, something the prince wasn't really used to. Virgil fell quiet again, not in the mood for verbal conversation anymore and the smaller fish was perfectly fine with that.

The usually lonely cave seemed much more lively as Roman kept talking and the giant, as well as the octopus, listened with great interest.

-

Logan and Patton, hand in hand, approached the castle in search for their best friend's twin, Remus.

The younger prince definitely gained his own reputation among the kingdom and not only because he was a prince. In fact, he was more well-known thanks to his unique personality. He liked to pop into strangers' conversations, add his own two cents before quickly swimming away. He hung out a lot more with the animals passing by rather than having a decent talk with his own species. At important meetings he either disturbed the other attendees or didn't show up at all.

Because of that, many citizens believed he wasn't fit for the throne. Not like Remus wanted to be king in the first place. That had always been Roman's childhood dream. However, ever since he started going out on adventures and began to discover the world around him, his want to become king lessened. Both of them knew that becoming the ruler of the kingdom would mean the end of their freedom. And neither of them wanted to lose that.

Logan let go of Patton's hand when they reached the place where the prince usually slept. And lo and behold, there he was. Lying in his make-shift bed, Remus played with a small horde of guppies before they noticed the merpeople's presence and scurried away. Remus pouted in disappointment before turning to his visitors. 

He perked up at the sight of Logan, "Lolo! You came to see me!" 

The manta ray refrained from wincing because they knew they were about to disappoint the prince yet again, "Actually, I came to ask you about your brother-"

"Ugh, it's always the same! You want to hang out with him and only him! Never with me! Do you know how unfair that is?!"

Patton hid behind Logan's large fins at Remus' outburst. Logan had warned him about his moods and how quickly they could change but he was still surprised. 

"Remus, I will need you to calm down."

The prince, who had moved from his bed, sat down with an annoyed huff. The only merperson he'd listen to was Logan. Even if he didn't like what his friend had to say.

Logan wrung their hands and finally asked the other, "Is there a chance you know anything about Roman's whereabouts? Apparently he didn't come home last night," Remus sat up with his back straight, rapt attention at Logan's words.

"What'cha say? Roman's gone?"

For a second, Patton thought that Remus sounded delighted at the news but he could clearly see the worry in his eyes. The prince often acted like he didn't but he genuinely cared about Roman. The two of them got into fights fairly often but Patton was never there when they eventually made up. Logan was the only one who knew how broken Remus would have been if anything ever happened to his brother.

"It appears he's gone on another one of his adventures but he's nowhere to be found. Not in the kingdom, at least." 

"Well, what are you guys waiting for then?!"

Remus jumped up from his bed, grabbed both of the hybrids at the arms and hurriedly swam out the castle.

"Let's go find him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> probably the longest chapter i've ever written but i'll try to do better. leave comments if you got any feedback for me, it'd be a great help!


End file.
